


Christmas Tradition at Last

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private Christmas Tradition for Ron and Hermione becomes extra useful during term time... whilst escaping the DA bust? "Just like Grimmauld Place" Hermione whispers "but this time we want to get caught..." Passionate Ron! Flirty Hermione! And Draco confundled! Missing R/Hr moment OotP GoF. warning contains library snogging and a helpful Sirius 2 of 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This COULD have taken place during Order of the Phoenix between Christmas on a Closed Ward and Occlumency. The beginning COULD have taken happen during Order of the Phoenix during The Centaur and the Snake (UK edition page 536).  
> Enjoy the second in the trilogy. The first is Christmas Tradition Interrupted and the third is Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again.  
> Did the Christmas kissing turn into a tradition? How did Hermione and Ron evade capture when DA got busted? And what’s with all this a kiss during their fourth year?

** Winter Term 1996 **

Hermione was in a knot of people, Ron was running towards her. Harry was stood in the centre of the room. She shrieked:

“Come on Harry!”

He was more interested in Dobby’s welfare than his own. Ron grabbed her hand and they were out the door. It was ten to nine, and so they knew they could make it to safety without too much trouble.

Together they stopped for breathe at the secret stairway with a tapestry at the bottom.

“Library or Owlery?” she panted, looking frantically in his direction.

“Library!” he said without thinking. “We’ll figure it out from there. Okay?” Hermione numbly nodded and then they were running again. They almost bumped into Malfoy and a bunch of Slytherin’s prefects, searching classrooms but their adventures with Harry had trained them to avoid such dangers. Their heartbeats united a steady and rapid rhythm as much as they had been at Christmas. 

* * *

 

** Christmas 1995 **

It was Christmas morning and Ron was particularly excited. Last night, as he’d been going to bed, Hermione suggested that his Christmas present would tell him all he needed to know about creating their kissing tradition. At the time, he hadn’t understood. He now had Hermione’s present in his hand:

“You have to be kidding!” he muttered to himself as he saw the diary. “She’s demented!”

Quickly, he opened it to the page marked Christmas. There, written in Hermione’s small but beautiful handwriting, were the words: ‘set tradition’. _Now that’s the kind of present I want to encourage_ he thought eagerly. What he hadn’t expected was that the book was going to speak back.

 _“Work now means fun later!”_ it said in Hermione’s prim and proper voice. The words began to circulate in his mind: _fun later! Fun later! Fun later!_

* * *

 

** Boxing Day 1994 **

_He asked her to close her eyes. Which gave Ron took a moment to greedily gaze at Hermione’s appearance; dressing gown, hippogriff slippers and no make-up on... This was his Hermione and she was beautiful. The only thing that was wrong was her hair: it was tied up and rebelling against the hair gunk. He stepped forward and tentatively undid it; amazed that Hermione didn’t ask what he was doing. She totally trusted him._

_“I’m going to take your dressing gown off now Hermione,” he said nervously. Hermione’s thick brows knitted together in a question but she nodded lightly._

_When he knew she was ready, Ron nodded to Dobby, suddenly, music began to swell and the candles relit._

_“Open your eyes,” he whispered. She did so then gasped. The Hall was nearly exactly like it was earlier but filled with house elves. Some of whom were ready to dance; some with each other, some with brooms. Others were making sure the silencing spell held around the room._

_“Ron, what..?” Hermione exclaimed turning on the spot to take in the hall. She stopped to look at him, her face shining with happiness. He grinned sheepishly back._

_“Hermione Jean Granger,” Ron said with all the daring of his house. “May I have this dance?” he asked bowing with a silly flourish to make her laugh; he laughed too._

_Hermione took his outstretched hand. The song started slow but ended fast and crazy. Both of them let loose with moves that were more playful than graceful. However, during some songs he led her formally around the floor. Hermione was surprised at how good he was._

_“How do you know how to dance?” Hermione exclaimed as she came out of a twirl back into his embrace._

_“Mum,” He answered as he dipped her. “She wanted to make sure we could dance and be ready for ‘any social occasion’.” He said perfectly mimicking his mother’s voice._

_“You’re good!” she smiled._

_“Thanks, I used to practice with Ginny… Although, I’m not as good as Fred or George. They’re really good –actually it was always a bit disturbing seeing them tango!” Ron smiled dipping her with a flourish._

_Dobby then changed the tempo, to a slow song. Shyly, she moved forward. The moment he held her close and it wasn’t so funny anymore. He waltzed her around the floor. Her glaze melted to his; their bodies fitting perfectly._

_He guided her around looking deeply into her eyes and suddenly they weren’t dancing…_

* * *

 

Ron signed happily. He liked what happened next; their second proper kiss. Or was it there third? He didn’t know if the other one counted.

Harry began to stir and he quickly got on with looking through his presents with his usual manic vigour. He opened one from Harry; a brand new Broom Compass; a good, but random present in Ron’s humble opinion. He opened the rest of his presents in a rush. He wanted to hear what Hermione thought of the perfume he’d got her.  

After the peck she’d given him in front of the school. Ron knew he needed the perfect present – so he asked the only one that wouldn’t tease him. Ron Weasley plucked up the courage to ask Bill. About a month ago, he had written: _there’s this girl I like and I want to get her a present. Something nice that isn’t a book or sweets. Any ideas?_

Bill asked Fleur who had recommended perfume. At first, Ron hadn’t been convinced and replied: _‘I don’t want her to think that she smells bad!’_

Fleur smiled and suggested Bill write back saying: if he chooses the right one _Hermione_ wouldn’t think that at all.

To Ron’s relief, Bill was right. When they met Hermione in the corridor she thanked him for her gift and added that it was ‘really unusual’. Ron tried to act like he didn’t care and was more interested in what she was doing. It was only later when he was standing behind her, looking in Kreacher’s den, he knew it was the right present.

He smelt the perfume: it was summer at the burrow and desserts; he knew everything alright.

* * *

 

** Later that day **

They were on the way to see his dad when Ron had done it. All through the day, they’d been sharing covert little moments and had engaged in a small amount of flirting. They’d pulled crackers together and even played footsy. The flirting wasn’t the kind of banter and bickering that they used to do; but just little jokes and teasing they developed since the summer. Like in the middle of the meal:

“ _Ronald_ ,” Hermione whispered in a shy voice. “You really should eat those carrots; they’re very good for you?”

“Oh really?” he said intrigued as to why she would use that tone now. “How so?”

“Well, they have vitamin C which is good for your sight...” Hermione said seriously looking into his blue eyes. “It’s not just an old wives tale about seeing in the dark you know!”

“Well, I might have to _test_ that theory out later,” Ron smiled taking a fork full of the orange vegetable he usually avoided.

“Let me know if you need any help...” Hermione beamed, reaching for a portion of carrots herself. “For scientific reasons of course...”

There had been other instances too. Not when anyone could have seen or heard them; but they had had the best Christmas meal because of it. Harry hadn’t noticed because he was talking to Sirius and Lupin; whilst the rest of the family were oblivious. This was partly because it was the first time they’d seen the truce that had been in effect since the beginning of this school year.

In the car, Ron slyly passed Hermione a note.

Hermione knew to open the note away from prying eyes. She slipped it into her jeans pocket, and read it during a trip to the loo at the hospital.

_‘Library, midnight.’_

* * *

** Nearly midnight, library... **

Ron hadn’t gone to bed. Harry had headed off early and Ron had said that he was going to follow in a few minutes. When he did, he’d thoroughly brushed his teeth and had slipped into the library using Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. There he spent at least half an hour trying to light the fire, the muggle way. Fortunately, Sirius came in and rescued him:

“Alright there Ron?” he said with an understanding smile as he lit the fire.

“Yeah, fine,” he nodded trying to act cool. “Thanks for that!”

“Fancied some... er late night studying?” the older man asked trying to not to smirk. Ron tried feigning surprise at such a suggestion. Sirius knew that look; it was the same look James got when he’d been trying to secretly meet Lily.

“Yeah, not really tired...” he said grabbing an old version of _Hogwarts: a History_. “Bit of... err... light reading I thought – put me right off to sleep!” he said flopping on the sofa.

“Yeah, well, I’ll be back down here at say... half-twelve...” Sirius said pointedly. “Just to deal with the fire you understand.” He sat down next to Ron. Ron looked at the clock above the fireplace – it was seven minutes till Hermione was due.

“Don’t worry Ron I’ll be going soon...” Sirius said with a smile. There was something he wanted to say to Ron; a nagging something that he hoped would help.

“You know, I’m really in awe of you sometimes,” Ron looked at Sirius like he was confuddled. “No, I’m _serious_.” He said jokingly even though he always hated that joke. “The first time we met properly you stood up to me, on a broken leg. Last year, even though you were mad at Harry: you warned him about the dragons. And this year, you’ve stood by him _and_ concealed your changing relationship with Hermione: it’s incredible.”

This got Ron’s attention. Before this he’d been staring into the fire. Only Hermione and some of his family had ever encouraged him. The shock on his face must have been apparent to him.

“You’re Harry’s rock,” Sirius said simply. “You and Hermione were the first family he’s ever truly known and the fact that the pair of you haven’t been bickering in front of him... Really shows a maturity...”

It was then that the clock began to chime and an ever punctual Hermione came in. She was shocked and slightly embarrassed to see Sirius there but smiled pleasantly.

“Oh!” said Sirius with mock surprise as he stood up. “Another midnight reader: how very jolly!” he exclaimed. “Well, I’m going to go back to the kitchen now I think. You’re mums been going to bed later and later, I think I’ll make sure she gets to bed in half an hour... Night all”

“What was that about?” Hermione enquired as she sat next to Ron.

* * *

 

** Winter Term 1996 **

Finally, the couple made it into the Hogwarts Library. It was just a few minutes to nine and the library regulars were leaving. Madam Pince wasn’t at her desk, but they could hear her squeaking shoes touring the stacks. The pair weaved in and out of the book shelves to their table they heard the door crash open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Madam Pince shouted alarmed by the apparent disrespect for the house of knowledge.

“We’re here on the High Inquisitors orders,” said Pansy Parkinson passionately. “There has been an illegal club going on and we need to find the members who fled.”

“I assure you I will be taking this matter to the Head!” Pince declared. Pansy’s reply wasn’t heard but Pince’s shoes began to squeak at a rapid pace.

Hermione looked panicked as they arrived at _their_ table. They had just run through half the castle and looked like it. They were both a little sweaty and out of breath. Ron looked around trying to think of an explanation. He remembered the last time they were this out of breath in a library and he had an idea.

Ron took her hand, and said in an unnaturally even tone.

“Hermione,” he whispered. “Put some books on the table, then sit on it. Okay?” He smiled looking into her eyes. He touched her cheek. “I have an idea; remember the last time we were in a library and like this.” Ron said sheepishly, Hermione shot him a surprised look. “It’s the one activity that would account for us being out of breath in here.” He felt the need to justify himself further. “And... Remember in third year when we caught those seventh years... on the table?”

“Draco,” Pansy asked in a surprised voice from the other side of the library. “I’m not finished yet; could you please search on that side.”

Numbly Hermione nodded. She grabbed a pile of books from a nearby shelf, while Ron looked round and loosened his tie. The books went on the table and so did Hermione. He stood in front of her and gulped, she pulled him closer with a wicked smile. Hermione had suddenly decided she liked this plan.

“Just like at Grimmauld Place but this time we get caught..!” Hermione whispered in his ear, she took pleasure in inhaling his scent before attacking underneath his ear with her lips.  

“And we don’t stop until _they_ mention why they’re searching,” Ron moaned, before all words and thoughts other than Hermione escaped him.

Her kisses had trailed to his mouth and a fire was lit.

* * *

 

** Boxing day, just after midnight... **

The last time they’d kissed in a library, it was Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had left and Ron looked at Hermione with slight trepidation. This was the first time they’d _chosen_ to met at midnight to... engage in their favourite none verbal activity. His hand reached for hers and held it. They began to talk.

“Ron...” Hermione said softly. “You know that technicallywe both won that bet.”

“Really?” he asked surprised looking at her. “I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it that way...” he said absentmindedly tucking away a strand of hair that was tickling her nose. Then, he pulled his hand away like he’d been burnt. “You don’t want to stop do you?”

“No... No... A Bets; a bet!” she said sure of herself. She’d decided on the Knightbus that even though she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him without the twins. She shouldn’t force him to do that, however, she did have a better idea. “It’s just since both of us won... and both lost maybe we should do both forfeits,” Hermione smiled drawing herself close enough to smell the spearmint on his breath. In answer, he closed the distance and kissed her.

After a few minutes, when they were both breathless a question came to Ron’s addled brain. He moved his attention to that spot on her neck, happily Hermione moaned. Ron felt oddly proud.

“Mione...” he whispered through feather light kisses. “What’s my forfeit...?”

“Oh yeah,” Hermione said withdrawing from Ron’s embrace; she moved to the other side of the couch and readjusted her dressing gown. He did the same to his, sitting guardedly. “erm... I want... I want...” she murmured still dazed. “You...”

Hormones were taking over. She was slightly frustrated that Ron was so good at chasing trains of thought away. Just looking at him breathing heavily made her desperate wanted to continue... to not talk.

“... when we get to school do what I say without complaint.” She smiled as her brain kicked into gear.

“But Hermione...” he said suddenly more awake. _Wasn’t that his life anyway?_ He though excitedly. Before wondering how he’d gotten to this point? When had his _friend-that-was-a girl_ become unquestionably everything to him? Wasn’t fifteen too young for an emotion like this?

“ _Ronnie,_ ” she pouted with her kiss swollen lips. “That sounds like a complaint...” Ron’s gaze went from her big brown eyes to her lips. He shook his head a lightly.

“Ronnie?” he asked amused, trying to order his thoughts.

“Well, if you’re going to call me Mione when it’s just the two of us?” she almost purred.

“But doing what you say..?” he asked.

“For a week...” she clarified, in a tone he recognised. “Nothing major: I want you to come to the library without question, stuff like that.” She leaned over and smiled warmly: then thought of something. “ _Oh_ and I want you to train my cat.”

“Train your cat?” he smiled dazed remembering the last time they’d had this conversation: when they alone in Hogsmeade. “To do what: deliver mail?”

“Yes actually...” Hermione replied leaning over a little more. “I want you to be contactable whenever Harry... or _you_ need me...” Ron nodded dumbly. The mention of Harry made him uncomfortable. “And for Merlin’s sake: lay off Cho Chang!” she said in a deadly serious voice.

“Why?” He exclaimed moving a little closer to her.

“If Harry’s ever to have a relationship with someone other than _us_...” she said shrewdly, trailing her fingers up his chest. “They need to be left alone to sort it through – okay?”

He couldn’t resist anymore, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. The kiss started sweet but grew into something more.

** Sometime later...  **

“You kissed me therefore you agree with me...” she giggled a breathlessly. She looked over to the clock: it was twelve twenty five. “Oh dear... I have to go...”

“I was thinking,” Ron said following her grabbing the Invisibility Cloak and older edition of _Hogwarts: a History,_ “We could go to Hogsmeade together, you and me...” Hermione slowed down and almost stopped in front of the table near the door.

“We’ve been loads of times!” she whispered. He spun her round and noticed her rising blush.

“Yeah, but I haven’t asked you, asked you,” he said quietly, dipping his head.

“Do you want to ask me, ask me?” she muttered, closing the distance a little.

“I don’t know, do you want me to ask you, ask you?” he countered with a grin. Ron closed the distance and everything after that was a blur. Kissing each other was becoming habitual. Soon they were breathless and somehow had fallen onto the table.

The clock struck half past and their hands had somehow made their way to each other’s bare skin at the waist (it was the most amazing feeling ever: soft, warm and intimate) when they heard voices.

“Well, Sirius you really don’t have to walk me up here!” Molly said sleepily.

“Course I do!” Sirius said loudly with a smile. “Can’t have you staying up all night with your Arthur’s on the mend...”

“It’s his head that needs the mending Sirius,” Mrs Weasley yawned. “Did I tell you... stitches Sirius... he tried to get those wounds healed with stitches like you use to...” Her voice fell away. “Sirius, why’s the library fire on?” she asked.

“I don’t know Molly...” he replied. “I’ll sort it in a minute. Now off to bed.” Sirius replied playing dumb.

As the grown-ups went past Ron and Hermione immerged from underneath the Cloak. Without a word, they began to sneak to bed. Glad that they hadn’t been caught by Ron’s mum.

When it came to say good night, a sudden awkwardness occurred as Sirius found them again. Then, with a wry smile at their swollen lips and dishevelled hair, performed the love bit concealing spell; again.

* * *

 

** The school library **

Hermione gave into her hormones. She loosened his tie enough to get to the buttons and his skin. Pale skin and freckles: _delicious_ her last conscious thought. Her hands went to his hair; his went over her stomach to her side near her bum. Positioning himself carefully so that his excitement wasn’t telling. This was definitely snogging; they moaned and muttered sweet nothings and encouragement. There was no one in the world but them.

Kissing wasn’t enough, they need more. Five years of friendship, they needed more... Just like last time, they’d fallen onto the table and the books knocked on the floor with a clatter. They were no more conscious of others than the time they’d caught the seventh years.

“What are you...” exclaimed Draco as he noticed the busy couple. He slowly moved round to get a better look at who it was: hoping to get either some blackmail material or something to humiliate the couple with. Suddenly, he recognised the ginger mane.

Ronald Weasley was certainly enjoying himself. His back to him and his hair was all over the place, as long ink stained fingers ran through it. He was breathing heavily and there were a pair of legs wrapped around him. Instead of stopping the heavy snog session Ron and the girl continued.

They looked to be really getting into it. There was a moan; sounded like _Ronnie_ being exclaimed by... by... Draco’s eyes went wide and his mouth went dry.

 “Well, well, well the sidekicks are getting up to the nasty,” Draco sneered, the first mean thing that came to mind. He wanted them to spring away embarrassed but they didn’t.

Ron broke contact with Hermione’s lips, so she moved her attentions back to his neck. She was determined see if the freckles tasted as yummy as they looked.

“Leave us alone, Malfoy!” Ron murmured out of breath turning his head to meet Draco’s gaze. “We get precious little time together and you’re ruining it...”

“I don’t belief you...” Draco spat.

 _I have to say I agree with Draco_ Ron thought. 

* * *

 

** After the snogging in Grimmauld Place...  **

Ron could count on one hand how many times they’d touched. That night, Ron was surprised at how Firebolt fast their kissing had progressed. He’d longed for more of it; more of her; like a drug. The thing that sobered him up was the mention of Harry. He’d always been the shadow over their relationship. Their one common interest, in the beginning, that drew them together. Harry was what they talked about when other subjects didn’t come easily and other things when unspoken.

Ron told himself; it didn’t matter anyway because Harry likes Cho... however, he wasn’t confident a girl like Cho could understand Harry. Being Harry’s friend was about dealing with his moods, his fame as well as the constant threat of the most evil Dark wizard ever. _Harry needs a girl like Hermione_ , he thought. And part of him was worried that maybe there could be something more between them than being best friends. So he watched them carefully.

The night before they left Grimmauld Place he and Harry had been playing chess and Hermione had supported Harry; as had Ginny. She’d hovered between the both of them but was definitely on Harry’s side. That irked Ron; until Harry left, and Ginny nipped to the loo.

“Oh Ronnie, don’t pout!” Hermione babied. Crookshanks seemed to agree because the small tiger leaped off Hermione’s lap and on to his. He looked down at the beast he’d once hated and sighed. Knowing Shanks was only over here for a better swipe at my chess pieces.

“Not pouting Mione,” he muttered, with a slight pout as he absentmindedly played with Shank’s ears. It usually put the moggie to sleep thereby saving my beloved set.

“When you don’t think anyone’s looking you do... pout...” she said knowingly. “But you don’t need as much moral support as Harry does,” she said gesturing to the board. Ron didn’t say anything, he just looked at her. He felt the green eyed monster roaring in pit of his stomach. He wanted to kiss her; to ask her to be his girlfriend – but Ginny walked in.

On the ride back to Hogwarts, they’d sat apart on the Knightbus. Ron carried the cat cage, which amused the twins, and when the cages started flying about; he kept hold of Crookshanks and Hermione took care of Pig.

The next day, when they were waiting for Harry finished speaking with Cho, Hermione commented.

“Ronnie,” she whispered over her papers as they got settled in the library.

“Mione?” he replied, thrilled that their secret pet names had survived the Knightbus journey.

“Did you know that the next Hogsmeade visit is in February?” Hermione said innocently. “It’s on February 14th!” 

“Valentine’s Day,” Ron smiled. “Excellent...”

“I suppose that’s what Cho is talking to Harry about,” she added vaguely. Ron never liked that tone.

“Yep,” He agreed looking at her, seeing if she was upset about it. “I bet he’s asking her out.”

“That’s _usually_ what a boy does when he likes a girl...” Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh really?” Ron asked playfully moving his chair a little closer.

For a little while there had been this tension between them until the beginning of February when he passed her a note in History of Magic:

_Mione,_

_Valentine’s is Red,_

_My eyes are blue,_

_Hogsmeade is soon,_

_I’d like to go with you,_

_Ronnie_

Hermione had blushed and nodded. Silently, they agreed to not tell Harry until the morning of the visit. However, the day before Angelina dropped a bomb.

“Weasley!” she’d said decidedly. “I’ve booked the Quidditch pitch for tomorrow. I’m sorry if this spoils your Hogsmeade’s plans.” She added pointedly as she saw disappointment flash across Ron’s face. “But the team really needs it and this is the only time I could get!”

After that, there had been so much going on with Harry that all opportunities for something other than studying and friendship had been dashed.

* * *

 

** Back in the Library **

Draco was scrutinising them. Ron had completely lost the ability to speak. Hermione had determinately attached herself to his neck and it was very enjoyable.

“You’re out of breath,” Draco pointed out as evidence to their lie.

“Well, wouldn’t you be,” Hermione added shooting him a dirty look, but as she did so she left her neck exposed and Ron couldn’t resist a loving nibble. “If you were in the throes of passion with someone who knows how to drive you...” then Hermione lost all conscious thought after that. “Oh Ronald!” she sighed happily.

“Hermione,” Ron said triumphantly before throwing Malfoy a glance. “I love driving her wild!” Ron boasted feeling even better when Draco looked away. Something seemed to break in Draco and the Slytherin couldn’t take their happiness anymore.

“Well, while you’ve been pure-blood Weasel King... and Queen Mudblood...” Draco started pointedly. Ron let go of Hermione and was only stopped in punching Malfoy because Hermione had hold of his tie. Hermione lightly caressed the skin of his neck. Instantly, he stopped struggling to punch Draco and stuck to the story.

“What part of go away don’t you understand?” Ron implored. “I want to get back to pleasing my _girlfriend_ before the library closes!” He purred looking Hermione in the eyes and smiling. The word girlfriend felt right.

“You think you’re a tough wizard? They’d be more profanities if _she_ wasn’t here,” he said checking Hermione out. With a shock, Ron realised that Draco was actually enjoying Hermione’s heavily breathing chest – he also realised that he’d somehow unbuttoned her shirt slightly exposing her cotton bra. He shielded her from Malfoy’s gaze.

“Oh by the way, your precious scar-head is about to be expelled by Umbridge!” he sneered turning to leave.

“What!” Ron and Hermione chorused leaping apart and started to readjust themselves.

“I tripped jinxed him myself!” he boasted. “AND I will be reporting you – maybe you’ll be expelled too,” he laughed. “You and your mudblood...”

That’s when it all kicked off. Pansy Parkinson appeared out of no-where closely followed by Madam Pince. They were just in time to see Ron punch Draco.

Hermione reacted immediately – she froze the three of them. Ron head snapped back to her and bellowed.

“HERMIONE! Why’d you have to do that!” looking at the three of them before Hermione started pointing her wand and muttering an incantation. He realised she was modifying their memories. It was now past nine o’clock and Ron dashed off to close the door – locked it and came back.

When he returned, Hermione was healing Malfoy’s eye with the same charm they learned worked well for love bits.

“Sorry for bellowing Mione,” he said in a small honest voice. “So what did you do to them?” he asked, offering his hand to help her up.

“I forgive you Ronnie!” Hermione said as her cheeks began to redden a little. “You were just defending me. I modified their memories.” She said standing deliciously close. “Now they remember that they caught a couple in here but they can’t remember who.”

“Help me move them okay!” Ron said with an urgent voice. “We need to get back to the Common Room and see what happened to Harry.”  After a few minutes of staging, Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and they sped off towards the door.

At the entrance way, Hermione muttered the counter curse and headed ‘home’.

Halfway back to the tower Hermione said unexpectedly said:

“Thanks by the way for... for defending your _girlfriend’s_ honour!” she said exhilarated.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. In the last Christmas Tradition Interrupted I promised that in this one-shot you’d find out about that Yule Brawl kiss. Then, when I was writing I realised... I’d confused this part with the next, which is the problem with writing more than one story at once with everything tying together.  
> However, the next one-shot, Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again has it ALL – from start to finish – how they got to the dance floor, the kiss and how they didn’t end up in a relationship.  
> So what did you think? Valentines non-date... making out in the library helped by Sirius... Draco! Reviews are helpful,  
> JustSuperMione  
> aka  
> She-Who-Mist-Be-Reviewed


End file.
